


Heart of Stone

by GetOutOfMySpotlight



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMySpotlight/pseuds/GetOutOfMySpotlight
Summary: Jason Dean loves Veronica Sawyer.Veronica Sawyer loves Jason Dean.Neither of them have told each other.





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first writing on this website so please be nice! I won't keep you reading this for too long-  
> I hope you enjoy this! Could you leave comments just because i would like to think my work isn't terrible! Ha  
> Also, please feel free to share this with friends but don't copyright unless i give you permission... that would be preferred.  
> AND (yes there's more) this chapter is /slightly/ rushed (like JD and Veronica's relationship- they get together in the first half hour of the movie) but i promise the rest of the book won't be xx  
> Anyway, enjoy this story and have a good night/day!

Veronica rushed into her university. She was late. That didn't happen much. She was always prompt, always on time but today there was a lot of traffic and it was simply _impossible_ for her to get there. 

She got to the elevator and sighed softly. As it travelled up, she panicked slightly more. She really needed to get to class because, in case you hadn't noticed, Veronica Sawyer wanted to get the best grades and she would hate herself if she was to fail something because she'd missed a class or simply hadn't studied enough. 

When Veronica reached her floor, she ran to the classroom, which was at the end of the hall, and walked in. The class she was in had a _very_ rude teacher which glared at Veronica as she made her way through the door, even though she came in quietly and hadn't interrupted anything. 

"Veronica Sawyer, how _kind_ of you to finally join us," the teacher snarled, sounding pissed but still managing to look graceful. Veronica sighed softly, starting to explain.

"I am _so_ sorry! There was traffic and i was caught in it and-“ Veronica was cut off. She heard someone chuckling and glared at him. He had a trench coat on and, in Veronica’s eyes, was pretty hot. She averted her eyes away from him and back at the teacher, refocusing her attention at the tutting teacher, who looked ready to kill someone, which was most likely Veronica.

“Excuses, excuses. Just go sit down, Sawyer, and _don’t_ be late again. You are _extremely_ lucky I am just about to call out the groups,” the teacher sighed. Veronica brightened and thanked the teacher before looking around for a seat. The only free one just happened to be next to the trench coat kid, the one that had chuckled at her moments before, but Veronica didn’t have time to bother with that so she sat next to him and tried to focus her attention on the teacher and not the… _extremely_ hot guy next to her. Although, it was quite hard when he was poking you. The teacher, however, did not notice and had already finished writing the partners for the project they were meant to do on the board. This gave trench coat a distraction from poking poor Veronica, his attention on the board in front of them as well.

**Heather Chandler – Heather Duke**  
**Peter Dawson – Heather McNamara**

_Jeez, there are a lot of Heather’s in this class_ , Veronica thought.

**Kurt Kelly – Ram Sweeney**

Veronica’s eyes travelled down the list until she set her eyes on her name and her partner’s name.

**Veronica Sawyer – Jason Dean**

She saw the guy next to her smirk and looked at him, completely oblivious to why he was smirking. So, she decided it was only right to make a sassy comment.

“What? Did you get the girl you’ve been crushing on for _ages?_ ” She’d been in this class before and Veronica full-well knew there were very pretty girls in this class, not including herself. There was no doubt this guy had a crush on at least one of them.

“Actually yes, I did.” He held a hand out to her and Veronica rested her hand inside his to greet him. His hand was surprisingly warm. “Jason Dean, pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

That caused a gasp to escape Veronica’s lips.

“ _You’re_ my partner?! Oh my _God!_ ” Veronica wasn’t _extremely_ mad but she was _slightly_ mad because, mind you, though this guy is hot, he was poking her moments before so you can’t blame her.

“Yup!” The mystery guy smirked. He looked almost… triumphant. He probably was, to be honest. He did mention he got his crush as a partner. Veronica blushed after a couple seconds, remembering that detail.

“Wait… Why do you have a crush on _me?_ I’m not pretty!” she said, confused. 

“Maybe not to yourself but you are to me.”

Veronica blushed a bit more which gave JD an excuse to smile.

“My house. Eight.” He got up and just left, leaving Veronica to her own thoughts.

So, at 8pm that night, Veronica arrived at Jason’s house. No, she didn’t know where he lived, but he had somehow written his address down and slipped it in Veronica’s binder without her noticing so Veronica knew where he lived, in the least creepy way possible. She knocked on his door and waited. After a few seconds, Jason opened the door and smiled when he saw it was her.

“Come in.” He did a weird bow gesture, causing Veronica to giggle, and she went inside. His house was very nice, nicer than hers, and nicer than she had expected. She let out a little gasp. JD had a huge dorky smirk on and nodded. “Yeah. I pay for it.” Wow, JD. Smug much?

Veronica walked in and looked around it. It had nice lighting and was very appealing. She didn’t know how someone like JD could afford something this nice, but didn’t ask because that was rude.

“S-So,” she composed herself from her brief shock, “what were you planning on doing?” JD cocked an eyebrow and Veronica rolled her eyes. “Well, _earlier_ you said I was your crush, but you don’t know much about me and no guy invites a girl to his house and immediately goes straight to studying then the girl goes home like nothing happened and they had just studied all night.” She cocked an eyebrow mockingly back at him and JD laughed.

“You are not wrong, Veronica. Can I call you Ronnie?” She was about to protest but JD went on, ignoring her response. “Ronnie, I do have a crush on you, that’s not wrong. You’re smart.” This made a huge grin appear on Veronica’s face.

“I know.” She winked and then walked over to the fridge, grabbing a can of Coca Cola and then sat at a table. JD joined her, amused by her attitude, and watched her. 

They talked for a couple of hours, not doing any studying, before something knew appeared in the air. It wasn’t happiness or comfortableness or anything friendly, oh no. It was more than that and they both knew it. It was… love. Tension of love. They were in love with each other, but neither knew until that point. But they both seemed to sense it at the same time.

Veronica’s soft, brown eyes settled into JD’s dark, almost black eyes and they just stared at each other. They hadn’t even realised they were sitting right next to each other and their legs were touching. The tension made itself obvious and Veronica blushed lightly, admiring JD’s eyes, not breaking the connection they were having. Neither realised they were both leaning in until they could feel the other’s breath on their lips. Veronica’s eyes flicked down to JD’s lips and JD’s eyes flicked down to Veronica’s lips.

Before they knew it, they were connected. They had become one. Their lips had touched each other and JD’s arms were around Veronica’s waist, Veronica’s arms around JD’s neck. This felt… right. It felt comfortable. Perfect, even. It felt as if this was meant to be happening. It felt like they were meant to be together so, they stayed together. And Maybe they were.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mOrE sHiPs YaY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all SO MUCH for the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was pretty hard to write so I really hope it's okay for you guys and what you guys wanted! I also hope it lives up to the expectations of the first book....
> 
> ENJOY

Veronica woke up and felt an arm around her waist. She looked to her left and saw a peacefully sleeping JD. She looked down at herself, saw she was naked, and all the memories of the night before went through her head and came back to her head. Sure, they met yesterday, but when love at first sight happens… there’s no helping it. Veronica just smiled and realised her neck was hurting a bit. 

Veronica slowly climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror and looked at her neck. “JD oh my God…” She heard chuckling behind her and whipped around. The source of the chuckling smirked and his eyes roamed her body before returning to looking into her eyes.

“I left my mark. I want guys to know you’re mine.” He winked before rolling onto his back. Veronica went to him and climbed so she was on top of him and kissed him deeply.

“I am very much yours…” she managed to say between kisses. That made JD happy and he held her waist before she got off of him and decided to get into clothes. She put on the same bra, undies and skirt but stole one of his shirts and tucked it in, making her look very appealing to JD, who had the biggest smirk on his face when he walked over to her, after pulling his pants on (of course).

“You’re absolutely beautiful, darling…” JD muttered and wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist. She smiled and gently put her hands on his toned chest, staying close to him. JD moved a hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply. Veronica, being Veronica, kissed back and they both enjoyed the kiss for a bit before JD pulled away.

“What classes do have to day?” he asked, gently stroking her waist. Since they were in university, they didn’t have full school days, only a couple classes a day and the rest could be used to relax or study but it wasn’t as demanding as school but the marks matter more. So, JD asked to see what times he had with Veronica.

“I have… today I only have one class. That’s history. And I have that with you. What classes do you have?”

“History. That’s all.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “The rest of the day I can spend with you. If you would like to go on an actual date with me?” he questioned. Veronica smiled brightly.

“Of course, I would JD.”

So, for the next couple of weeks, JD and Veronica were inseparable. Veronica managed to sell her apartment and moved in with JD, with her parents’ approval, and she had a good amount of money. They spent a lot of time together and had a lot of “I love you” moments in public.

This may seem like the end of the story but no, this is merely the start.

JD held Veronica’s hand as they walked to their History class. See, even though they were dating, they had managed to finish the project they were given that brought them together all those weeks ago. But I never specified what the project was.

The project was to learn 10 things about the person they were partners with and present it in the most fascinating way possible. And that’s why most partners were different genders but… uh… it did cause… sExUaL tEnSiOn to happen between those couples. To put it simply.

Now I bet you’re wondering- so what did JD and Veronica do for this project? And if youre not… You are now! JD and Veronica decided to do a documentary type thing. But not in a… normal way. 

They decided that they would video the other person sitting somewhere when they don’t notice and just start videoing them and saying funny things. Like Veronica said something along the lines of ‘This is a wild JD in his natural habitat… watching his favourite TV show, Stranger Things while eating his favourite food, popcorn.’ JD found that hilarious when he heard her, but ignored her. His introduction for her was ‘this is a wild Veronica. She has her first and only boyfriend, JD, who is somewhere else right now,’ which he did in a David Attenborough voice. And that made Veronica laugh, which JD found funny as well.

So, they got into class that day, sat in their seats and waited. Veronica leaned against JD and watched the teacher. JD had his arm wrapped around her waist. A couple other people had come him and it was obvious they had started dating because of the project as well. There were also different sexualities dating, so there was no need to judge. Veronica also noticed some people that weren’t even partners were dating e.g. Peter Dawson and Heather Chandler, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara etc.

Anyway, the different pairs presented until it was JD and Veronica’s turn. They walked to the front and explained their choice of how they did it.

“So, JD and I decided we’d do a documentary because we thought it would be cool except there’s a little twist,” Veronica started before looking at JD, letting him continue. He smiled at Veronica and said his bit.

“We decided to pretend the other person was an animal and we were doing a documentary on a wild animal.” He smiled at people giggling before continuing, “So I hope you can enjoy and ignore the sexual tension between Veronica and i.” That got more laughs and he winked before standing back.

They smiled at the other students who clapped a bit before playing the very strange video. JD watched the screen and so did Veronica, who was leaned against JD and JD had his arms around her waist, holding her close. They managed to make the whole class laugh, so that was good. And the teacher was very much approving of the video, so that was good.

They turned off the video and sat down again. The teacher talked at the students for a couple minutes, not really caring that the majority were making out with each other because it didn’t matter, before dismissing them. 

Everyone filed out, happy to be free and JD held Veronica close to himself before pushing her up against a wall and making out with her. They both enjoyed that before they heard voices behind them.

“Ugh, Duke make them stop!” a very happy voice said. JD couldn’t identify it.

“Nah. Mac, I want you to do that to me sometime soon,” a more solemn voice said. Mac… that name sounded familiar.

“Just pull them apart, they’re obviously not listening! And if they are, they’re continuing to ANNOY US!” a third voice said. It sounded very bitchy. And they were all girls. 

A small tapping of shoes was heard before JD got a tap on the shoulder. He pulled away from Veronica and looked at the three girls. Red at the front, Green on the right, Yellow on the right. JD snickered to himself, thinking they looked like traffic lights.

After a minute, Veronica had fixed herself up a bit and looked at the three girls from next to JD, before slowly identifying them and sighing. “Oh. Shit.”

“Hello Veronica,” the red one said. This should be fun.


	3. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Duke's and Mac's relationship <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I've been distracted writing another story, being with family and I've been preparing for school which is in three days! So I'll try and update the day before school and the updates may be infrequent while I'm at school and I'll try and update on weekends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter- it's quite short but cute.

JD looked at Veronica. “You know these girls?” he questioned. Veronica looked at him, holding his hand unconsciously.

“Well, no. Not personally. But they’re the Heathers and, from what I’ve heard, they were quite popular in their high school,” she replied, shrugging. JD squeezed her hand comfortingly before the red Heather snapped her fingers, causing the couple to look back at her.

“Stop being coupl-y. It’s gross. Heather and Heather have learnt not to, haven’t they?” She turned to the two different coloured girls, both supposedly called Heather, as they both nodded obediently. Red Heather turned back to them. “Anyway, I suppose we’d better introduce ourselves before business, shouldn’t we?” Without waiting for an answer, she continued. “I’m Heather Chandler. The _leader_. But these two refer to me as Chandler and so should you. My boyfriend is Peter Dawson, the nerdy one, so back off.” Veronica and JD nodded before the green one started speaking.

“I’m Heather Duke. I wear green because... well because Chandler gave the colour to me, and because I kinda… follow her? I don’t know how to explain it.” JD connected her voice to the solemn one and, by the way she was talking, he guessed she’d been through a lot. Like him. “But, anyway, you can call me Duke. And yeah, I’m taken…” She looked down, eyes covered by her fringe. JD barely had time to linger on looking at her before the final Heather spoke. The yellow one.

“Hi! I’m Heather McNamara but most people call me Mac! I wear yellow because it’s bright and my favourite colour!” Yeah. Bright. Very much like her. “I just follow these two! I’m also taken by lovely Duke over there! She’s my girlfriend!” , JD thought. I mean, he wasn’t _wrong_ , Mac was very happy compared to the other Heathers. I mean, she kinda had to be.

See, Heather McNamara had a very depressed girlfriend. Heather Duke. Duke had been through a lot, from her dad abusing her to wanting to kill herself. She didn’t feel the need to be alive and she really wanted to die. I mean, she had good reason to. Her dad had died and he never liked her, her mum wasn’t the most supportive mother, she didn’t have any friends _and_ she didn’t have a will to live… She was basically set up to die. Oh, and two people had committed suicide at her school and she felt the need to join them. But then… she met Mac.

Mac was a lifesaver to Heather Duke. If she hadn’t come when she did… well, let’s just say Duke wouldn’t be alive. Mac met Duke when Duke was sitting alone, crying, under a tree. She just straight-up sat next to Duke and held her. She rubbed her back, said comforting words and held her. Something no one had ever done to Duke. And something Duke had never known she needed. So, when Mac did it, Heather Duke had fallen in love.

They spent more time together and they became Chandler’s friend, which brought them apart a bit, but they reconnected in college when Chandler no longer had as _much_ control as she used to have over them. They moved in together and they dated and they eventually decided to become serious. And, whenever Duke felt helpless, Mac would hold her and let her cry and not let her get depressed, or as depressed as before.

JD guessed some of this, like Duke was depressed, Mac was happy and they probably met because of how different they are. But he didn’t know the full story and Mac and Duke would prefer to keep it that way. They didn’t want anyone to know about this because they liked to have their privacy.

“Yeah okay, but why did you stop us from making out?” Veronica asked, snapping JD, Mac and Duke out of their thoughts. Chandler rolled her eyes.

“Well, first, because no one wants to see it. It’s _gross_! And second, because we want you two to join our clique. Or at least be our friends.” Chandler crossed her arms and the other two Heathers repeated, trying to look threatening.

“Wait, this is an offering for _both of us_?” JD looked really confused. Chandler rolled her eyes again and just nodded in response.

“ _Duh_!” Chandler looked impatient. Veronica squeezed JD’s hand again.

“Yeah whatever. Can you leave us alone now?” Veronica requested. Chandler nodded and walked away, the other two in tow. JD smirked and pushed Veronica against the wall again.

“Now, where were we?” He barely had time to finish his sentence before his lips were where they belonged.


	4. JD and Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD have some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've had school and I just came down with a cold so that's messing with my brain but here's the chapter! Just so you know, there are now only 10 chapters but there might be a second story (comment if you want that) because I have an idea for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment if you want a sequel AND if you have any ideas because I don't really know what to do tbh-  
> Enjoy!

Veronica sighed softly and looked at her new cobalt blue boob tube (if you don’t know what that is, look it up) she had been told to wear. Sure, it was probably easier to find her in a crowd when she was wearing a certain colour, but that didn’t mean Veronica liked it. I mean, at least she didn’t have to wear the exact same things as the other Heathers because that would definitely be weird. Veronica already had on her black jeans and black boots and blue bow and blue bra (yes, she had to be that colour coded) but she just needed to put on the boob tube.

“Babe are you ready yet?” Well, since JD and Veronica were dating, Chandler decided they might as well wear the same colours as each other so, since Veronica is blue and JD is black, they shared their colours. JD was wearing a black shirt and black trench coat but also wearing blue jeans. He wasn’t going to lie, he quite liked the trench coat. It gave off the vibe he wanted to give off.

“Yeah…” Veronica sighed once again and put the boob tube on. JD wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“On the bright side, you look really hot in those clothes.” JD smirked a bit and Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“You’re such a dork.”

“Oh, I know.”

When JD and Veronica arrived at the university, people immediately noticed them and moved out of their way. There was a new sense of power and they both felt it but the guilt of having it was still there. JD had kept his arm around Veronica’s waist, not only because he thought she looked hot, but also because he was protecting Veronica a bit because he didn’t want anyone to ask her out and wanted to make sure that she was safe. Sure, Veronica was oblivious and didn’t see all the guys looking at them together enviously but that didn’t stop JD from noticing.

As they walked, guys kept looking at Veronica. JD wasn’t that appealing, only really to Veronica, honestly. Anyway, as Veronica and JD walked, a lot of people stared and eventually a guy wolf-whistled. Well, this happened while JD went to the bathroom so Veronica looked towards the guy and just smiled awkwardly as the guy sauntered over.

“You’re looking hot today,” the guy said with a sickening smirk on his face. Veronica nodded and turned away. Or at least… she tried to. See, when she turned away, she caught a glimpse of JD and he smiled at her before Veronica’s waist was grabbed and she was pulled into a very unwanted kiss. JD saw this happen and ran over.

The guy was practically making out with Veronica but it was obvious she didn’t want to be there. JD punched the guy and the guy released Veronica who immediately ran into JD’s arms. JD stroked her hair soothingly and glared at the guy.

“If you ever touch her again, there will be consequences,” JD snarled at the guy. The guy nodded in fear and ran away. Veronica was sobbing into JD’s chest. “Baby, it’s okay… He’s gone…” JD kissed her head and Veronica sniffled.

“I-I…” She hesitated.

“You what, darling?”

“I’m okay…” She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. He held her close.

The Heathers then walked over and as Heather Chandler was about to speak JD put a finger to his lips to tell her to shut up. Chandler realised Veronica was crying and sighed softly, knowing JD was just trying to take care of Veronica like Peter did to her when she was crying. Chandler nodded at him and walked away, the other two in tow.

Veronica fell asleep against JD’s chest when they sat down and he just lifted her and took her to the car. He drove quietly and then carried her into the house, which was when Veronica woke up and yawned. JD smiled.

“What time is it?” Veronica asked, tired. JD checked.

“6pm. It’s time for movie night to start.” Every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, Veronica and JD had a movie night. It was currently Friday. Veronica smiled and kissed his nose.

“Yay.”

By the time the final movie ended, it was 12am, and they were both fast asleep. Veronica’s head on JD’s lap and JD sitting normally except his head was back as he slept. Maybe they wouldn’t sleep on the bed that night.


	5. I love you... I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tells JD the TRUTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm figuring out how to get more frequent in posting but assessments are coming up so please don't kill me if I don't post for a while but I am trying for you guys xoxo  
> -Heather

Veronica woke up from her sleep and felt cold. JD was already up, the smell of pancakes in the air. Veronica realised where he was and smiled tiredly, resting her head down again and closing her eyes. She wasn’t prepared to open them yet.

JD sighed happily and put the pancakes on plates before going to Veronica. He gently stroked her hair.

“Time for breakfast, beautiful girl.” He smiled softly when she shifted and sat up slowly. He kissed her cheek and she pulled him for a deep but quick kiss before they both went back and got their pancakes. JD took Veronica’s for her and they snuggled up on the couch together and ate their pancakes contentedly, watching the whole of Stranger Things again since they had a free day and it’s their favourite show.

About half way through the third episode of the first season, Veronica was lost in her own thoughts and slightly uncomfortable. JD noticed this and kissed her head.

“Baby are you okay?” he asked, looking at her. She nodded a bit, looking slightly more uncomfortable and she just kissed him softly.

“I-I’m okay but… um… can i…” She looks at him. “There’s something I need to say to you.” JD looked at her and realised how serious it was. Her eyes showed the tiniest bit of fear, something Veronica didn’t show, and she looked really nervous for once. He tried to be comforting.

“Sure, go ahead.” Veronica nodded, not breaking eye contact.

“I have been thinking this for a while but… um… I think I might love you. Like, actually love you.”

JD smiled a bit and kissed her deeply, leading to a bit of a make out session, before pulling away.

“I love you too, Veronica Sawyer. You are the love of my life.” He smiled and Veronica blushed a bit before grinning right back at him. 

JD pulled her onto his lap and rested his head on hers, using her short height to his advantage, and went back to watching the movie. Veronica laughed a little and rested her head against his chest.

After a couple, okay not couple- a lot, of hours, Stranger Things had finished and Veronica and JD were naked, making out on the couch. How did they get this way, you ask? Let me explain.

About half an hour after Veronica told JD she loved him, they’d started making out which led to sex. I will point out that Stranger Things was put on mute but… that didn’t change the details.

Neither knew who went first but one kissed the other and then hands were everywhere and before they knew it, Veronica’s boobs were free and JD’s dick was out and they were fucking doing it. They just fucking had sex and shit and, according to them, it was fantastic. I mean, I’ve never had sex so I wouldn’t know. But holy fuck JD was in love with Veronica, every bit of her (that perv) and Veronica was in love with every bit of JD (less of a perv because he only really has one bit).

The point is, they had enjoyable sex. Except without condoms.

Anyway, they eventually got out of bed, after a couple – okay a lot – more make out sessions, and got ready for the day.

They arrived at the university but as they were walking, Heather Chandler grabbed them and pushed them into a narrow hallway that not many people walked through and JD and Veronica stared at her.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica asked, worried. 

“Nothing! Nothing. Everything’s fine I just…” Heather sighed, frustrated. JD raised an eyebrow, gesturing her to continue and Veronica lightly punched his arm before Heather continued. “There’s a party tonight, at my house, and everyone’s going…” She trailed off.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that- you always have parties. You’re like… the party queen,” JD commented and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Babe!” JD shrugged and Veronica ignored him, putting a hand on Chandler’s shoulder gently. “What is it Heather?”

“I just… I want to tell Peter I love him… because I do… but I don’t know how and I thought maybe you two could help… Can you?” Veronica smirked and nodded. JD looked slightly fearful of his girlfriend.

“Yes, Heather. Yes, we can.”


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy chapter for y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T POSTED ON THIS STORY FOR SO LONG BUT HERE I AM!  
> Ready for the excuses? Here they are:  
> \- been caught up in school work. It's assessment week but I managed ;)  
> \- have been really depressed at school  
> \- had a huge mental breakdown/panic attack thing yesterday and that stressed me out- I went home early  
> \- life is hard af (I already knew that) but particularly rn
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted on this but I am now. I really hope you enjoy this because it took a long time xoxo

Veronica smirked and walked into the party. This time, she was wearing black leather pants (they made her look hot lmao), a bandeau black top thingo, red high heeled army boots and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie. She looked around when she walked in then went to the kitchen and drank some punch.

JD sighed softly and pulled his coat closer to him. “I can’t believe I agreed to this…” He walked into the house and walked to the kitchen, not knowing Veronica was there. He was wearing his usual outfit – black trench coat, blue jeans, black shirt etc. He saw Veronica from behind and smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. “Hey baby.”

Veronica smiled and kissed him softly. “Hi. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…” He kissed her nose and pulled her over to dance in the lounge. Veronica smiled and the did the dirty dancing teenagers do at parties.

Heather Chandler was up in her room, putting on makeup. Red eyeshadow, red lipstick, black eyeliner and a heart necklace. She stared at her reflection before putting on her resting bitch face.

“Okay fuck. We’re really doing this.” She fixed her red dress and went downstairs to the party. She smiled at some people and glared at others before reaching JD and Veronica in the lounge, dragging them by their wrists to the bathroom and locking the door. “What’s the plan?” She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Veronica sighed.

“Well, first we get Peter. Then we get you under the mistletoe,” Veronica pointed it out with her finger, “and then you tell him you love him then boom. Kiss.” Veronica smiled and Chandler hugged her tightly.

“Thank you guys so much.” She just offered a smile to JD, which he accepted, before walking away. Veronica held JD’s hand and watched Chandler walk away.

“Plan… going into motion.” She kissed his cheek and went to Chandler while JD went to find Peter. When he did, he found Peter sitting in the garden, alone, looking rather sad.

“Peter? You okay, bud?” JD sat next to him and looked at him. Peter’s head was buried in his hands and he shook his head.

“How did you tell Veronica you love her?” He peeked between his fingers to look at JD who thought about it. 

“Well… she actually said it to me first. And then I just said it back. Because it’s true. I love her.” JD shrugged and Peter groaned loudly.

“You make it sound so easy!” Peter stood up and kicked the bench they were sitting on. JD also stood up and grabbed both of Peter’s shoulders to hold him still.

“Look just… I have a surprise for Veronica. Use this similar strategy.”

 

“Heather, it’s fine! He loves you back!” Veronica watched Heather Chandler pace and she stopped to glare at Veronica.

“I know that, dumbass! But how do I fucking tell him?” She sits down and sighs. Veronica rolls her eyes.

“I told you a billion times. Just follow the plan.” Veronica looked at her and saw her stress before sitting next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to do it tonight if you’re nervous…” Chandler put her hand on Veronica’s and sighed softly.

“Maybe I won’t… I can always tell him another time… or let him tell me…” Veronica nodded and hugged her friend who hugged back. They sat like that before Veronica got a text and looked at Chandler.

“C’mon. Let’s go back to the party…” Chandler nodded and they walked out together. They met up with JD and Peter and talked a bit before Peter cleared his throat.

“U-Um Heather…? I have a… thing to tell you…” Peter looked at Chandler nervously and she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

“Okay…” Peter took a deep breath before speaking.

“I um… I love you…” He smiled a little and Heather smiled a lot.

“I love you too, Peter.” They kissed a bit before they broke apart and turned to Veronica and JD. JD had led Veronica to under the mistletoe, which she didn’t realise, and JD knelt down on one knee.

“So, uh, Veronica… How do I start this?” He laughed nervously. “Well… I love you. And we met over a History project which is… kinda weird but that was a long time ago and here we are. We’ve been dating for a long time and we’re 23 so that’s an okay age to do this and I think you may accept this but, uh, Veronica Sawyer…” JD took a ring out of his pocket and Veronica gasped, tearing up. “Will you marry me?”

The question hung in the air and everyone was looking at them. Everything was silent for once, except for the music. Which happened to be ‘Marry Me’ by Jason Derulo.

Veronica nodded and smiled, starting to cry. “Yes, I’ll marry you Jason Dean.”

People started to clap and JD put the ring on her finger before kissing her deeply.

“We kissed under the mistletoe…” he whispered. Veronica just smiled and kissed him deeper in response.


	7. The Perfect Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-cap/Veronica Diary Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had really bad writer's block but I'm going to finish writing the story today so the last chapters in the next two days as I'm releasing two chapters today to give you guys another chapter because this chapter was really short.   
> I hope you enjoy the next two chapters!   
> -Heather xoxo

Veronica rested her head in the crook of JD’s neck and smiled, writing in her diary. They were in a seat and JD’s arm was around her waist but he was fast asleep while Veronica wrote.

 

_Dear Diary,  
I never thought I’d see the day I loved a guy so much and a guy loved me so much that we got married. I genuinely never thought that was humanly possible for anyone, especially me, as I have seemed to be extremely unlucky._

_JD and I only met in university and yet we’ve already become boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, it has been a couple of years, but now we’re fiancé’s and I don’t think you realise how that makes me smile. I’m genuinely amazed._

_Throughout the whole time I’ve dated JD, I’ve never been happier. He’s made me feel like the most special girl in the world and made me know I belong to him and no one else. I always wanted that. He is the most caring guy and whenever we do something, he always checks to see if I’m okay when we do it. He doesn’t want to hurt me or push any boundaries because that’s just how much he loves me._

_I realised that I say “I love you” to him so much, literally all the time, but that’s not an expression of how I feel. I love him but I feel like I more than love him and there isn’t a word for that so the best I can do is marry him. He still makes the butterflies freak out every time he kisses me and makes me hope I don’t do anything wrong. He still makes me get excited when I see him and makes me feel extremely lucky to have him._

_I love him so much. Without him I wouldn’t know what I would do, who I’d date, whether I’d be happy or sad… We met by being rude to each other and yet it was still the best day of my life. I just want to hold him and kiss him and do everything I can to show him I love him because he’s perfect. He’s absolutely perfect. I love him with my entire heart and soul._

_He chose to go out with me. No one else. Me. And we’re still together and getting married soon. It’s been a year since he proposed and we’re graduating tomorrow and getting married a couple of days after that. It’s all happening perfectly._

_I don’t regret one second of it because the one thing I know for sure is how much I love him. It makes me happy. And I’m never letting him go. He’s too perfect._

_I love you JD._

_Veronica_

Veronica kissed JD’s head, smiling softly, and put her diary away, going back to sleep. They had to get up for the graduation in a couple of hours but she’d like to spend the last sleeping hours with her boyfriend.


	8. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun final day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post two yesterday but I swear on my dog's life that I will post two today! I am currently writing the second chapter so it should be out in an hour or so. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

The university hall was filled with the buzzing students. The majority were going to their classes but the rest were getting ready for their graduation or getting ready to watch older siblings to graduate. You could see the difference because the ones going to class were in the most comfortable clothing they could find whereas the graduating ones were looking nervous and in really nice clothes, walking to the café or to their cars to get their hair done.

Within all of this chaos, Veronica and JD were in their house getting ready. Veronica was wearing a lovely black shirt, blue mini skirt, tights and black boots and she had straightened her hair so it went down to her waist but braided it into two Dutch braids. She had put on black eyeliner, black mascara, blue eye shadow and subtle lip gloss with no foundation or anything she didn’t need because, luckily, she didn’t have any pimples at the moment so her skin was clear and beautiful.

JD was wearing blue jeans and a really nice white shirt that would get see through if it got wet for the after party and his hair was scruffy which made him look cuter. He put on some nice cologne (I read that as col-og-nay lol) and smiled at his reflection before walking out. He wasn’t wearing much but he looked really nice.

The couple reconvened in the living room and smiled dorkily at each other. They looked each other up and down, smiling more. It was a bit sickening how in love they were sometimes.

“Wow, Veronica, you look… more beautiful than usual,” JD gushed, admiring his beautiful fiancé, wondering how someone as beautiful as her dated someone like him. He wasn’t complaining, though.

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself…” She was blushing a bit from how JD looked as if he saw the most rare, most beautiful thing in the world. JD smiled at Veronica and pulled her close, kissing her softly.

“I love you darling…” JD whispered, holding her in his arms. Veronica’s hands were on either side of his face.

“I love you too JD…” She smiled softly before gently unwrapping his arms and taking his hand. “We should go to the graduation now,” she grinned. JD smiled.

“We shall.”

The two walked together to the university auditorium, where the graduation was taking place, and stayed close. JD’s parents AND Veronica’s parents were coming and then staying for the wedding. Veronica squeezed JD’s hand, a sudden wave of nerves hitting her, and leant on him slightly. JD wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, protectively, while they waited for their parents to arrive. And then they saw them.

JD’s mother had pure red hair and freckles scattered across her clean skin. Her eyes were a Caribbean blue and were so beautiful. She was wearing a nice pale red dress with black high heels. She looked beautiful. JD’s father has dark brown hair with only stubble and dark brown eyes. He was nice black pants and a nice black shirt with black dress shoes. He was very dark today, he looked as if he was going to a funeral but his smile was contagious so he didn’t look threatening.

Veronica’s mother looked much older than she was with wrinkles on her face. She was about forty but JD’s mother had JD when she was about 16 years old meaning she was 39 because JD was 23. And Veronica was born when her mother was 20. Her mother was wearing a dress covered in flowers and plain black high heels. She looked like a much older version of Veronica. Veronica’s father, however, looked reasonably young. He had a moustache and black hair, wearing the same thing as JD’s dad.

“You two look lovely!” JD’s mother, Kaila, exclaimed. She was smiling brightly, her blue eyes shining. JD hugged her.

“Thanks mum…” Kaila and JD embraced each other for a bit before Bud embraced JD. Veronica was also embracing her parents.

Kaila hugged Veronica quickly and held both of her hands.

“Oh, you look absolutely beautiful, Veronica! I might have to steal your dress!” she beamed. Veronica chuckled a little.

“You look just as beautiful. I love that dress!” Kaila and Veronica did more chatting while JD watched, smiling. Well, more specifically, watched Veronica. He was madly and truly in love with the girl before him.

After a couple of minutes, a loud voice commanded all of the parents and children to go to the auditorium. JD kisses Veronica goodbye, as they had to go in alphabetical order, and they go to take their seats.

All of the boring name calling and prize giving was done after about four hours (I’m not kidding!!!) and the two families reconvened and hugged.

That night, Veronica and JD were going to a party. Their parents had gone to the hotel they booked and were staying there. JD was wearing the sane thing from the graduation and Veronica was now wearing one of JD’s shirts, that was way too big on her, and denim shorts. JD kissed her cheek, finding her absolutely adorable, and they headed to the graduation party at the beach.

Everyone who had just graduated was there. The Heathers, Peter Dawson and a lot of other people they never bothered to know but had talked to at least once most likely about homework but tonight they were all friends because they were probably never going to see each other again so they may as well be nice on their final night of school. 

Nothing much happened at the party, it was mostly full of people getting drunk and loud music but there weren’t any complaints because they’d legally asked if they could do the party there and they’d got accepted so the night was much more fun. At midnight, everyone jumped off the wharf, into the ocean, in their clothes. After spending a little time in the water, they all said goodbye and hugged each other before going back to their dorms for their final night. It was the most memorable night.

But now, it’s time for JD and Veronica’s wedding.


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'awwwww' chapter

Ah. The day of the wedding. A couple of days after the graduation. I did say that the graduation was the most memorable night of their lives but I really meant second most memorable night of their lives because this will be the most memorable, especially for JD and Veronica.

Before we do anything else, let’s talk about their outfits to give you, as the readers, a picture of what they’re wearing.

Veronica was wearing a white wedding dress, as the tradition, which had embroidered raindrops down the end of the skirt. It was a very flowy skirt. The dress had no straps. Veronica had her hair in a half-up braid and the rest of her hair was curly from the Dutch braids she had worn for the graduation. She only had dark blue eyeshadow and black mascara because she didn’t want to put on much makeup especially because her skin looked really good that day. She was wearing pale blue shoes and had Kaila and Mrs. Sawyer helping her to get ready. Both were crying and Veronica was trying to hold it together.

JD was wearing a really nice black tuxedo which had blue hearts embroidered onto the cuffs. His hair was just messy, because he knew Veronica liked it that way and he didn’t want to do it in any other way. He was looking really handsome and he knew Veronica would agree once she saw him. He smiled as reflection as his dad and Mr. Sawyer watched in the background, both smiling proudly.

“I can’t believe my daughter found someone as handsome as you… She is extremely lucky.” Mr. Sawyer grinned at JD who smiled back softly.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Allen is fine.” JD nodded obediently and took a deep breath.

“Time to go.” Bud led JD to where he was meant to go and they looked at the people sitting in all of the seats of the church. Every seat was filled. They’d invited all of the nice people from the university, the Heathers plus Peter, some family friends and their family members. It was surprising how much family JD had but he did have a lot. Some people even had to stand at the back.

“I’m really nervous…” Veronica looked at her dad anxiously and he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart. I’m so proud you got this far. I still remember when you were a little…” Mr. Sawyer choked up and Veronica squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Dad, don’t. I’m not crying. Not just yet.” She grinned and he wiped his eyes, apologising. Barely a minute later, the wedding tune started to play. Kaila and Mrs. Sawyer were seated at the front, JD’s dad with them. The two women were already crying as everyone in the church stood up and Veronica walked down the aisle with her father.

Some people gasped; others teared up. Heather Duke was crying and smiling at Veronica who smiled back and Heather McNamara was pretty much _bawling_ on Heather Duke’s shoulder, really proud of her best friend. Even Heather Chandler was crying, also proud of Veronica. She caught Veronica’s eyes and mouthed, ‘I’m sorry,’ to her and Veronica just winked back.

By the time they reached the platform where JD was standing, almost everyone in the church was crying. Mr. Sawyer went to his seat and everyone sat down, watching the lovers. JD smiled bigger, if that was even possible, and held both of Veronica’s hands. He mouthed ‘you’re beautiful’ to her and she just smiled, blushing, and looked down. The priest commenced the ceremony.

JD and Veronica did their ‘I dos’ and before they knew it, they were married. Veronica was crying a little. The priest granted them their marriage and said the ever-so-famous line before JD kissed Veronica deeply. Veronica kissed back and everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, extremely happy for the newlyweds.

The afterparty was mostly full of people getting drunk but by the end of the night, there were only a few close relatives and friends left. By that I mean the parents, the Heathers and Peter. JD and Veronica were slow dancing and her head was on his shoulder, tired out from greeting and saying goodbye to guests and socialising. All she wanted was sleep though she was perfectly happy to stay in her lover’s arms for the rest of her life if she had to. The thought made her sigh happily and JD smiled.

“Baby, do you wanna go to our hotel room now?” JD lifts Veronica’s head from his shoulder and she nods sleepily. JD kissed her forehead and lifted her up bridal style, making eye contact with the parents as they all nodded at him before he carried Veronica to their hotel room. It was the biggest suite the hotel had. He smiled and laid Veronica on the bed. He handed her, her pyjamas (AKA his shirt and soft shorts) before starting to get changed into his own.

Once they were both changed, they were snuggled up in bed. JD was stroking Veronica’s head while her head was on his bare chest. He sang All of Me by John Legend to her while she was falling asleep before she spoke when he finished.

“I love you, Jason Dean…” she whispered, almost completely asleep. JD smiled.

“I love you too, Veronica Sawyer…” 

And with that, the newlyweds were asleep, entwined in each other’s arms, not knowing what was yet to come.


	10. Epilogue - Family

“Mummyyyyyy, daddyyyyyyyyyy wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!” Bella jumped up and down on the bed. She was two and yet she talked all the time and always ran around everywhere.

Veronica groaned and JD pulled Veronica closer, arm around her waist.

“I’ll get up.” JD kissed Veronica’s cheek and got out of bed, putting on a shirt, and lifted Bella up. “Alright little one. Let’s get you breakfast.” Bella cheered and JD walked out to the kitchen. Veronica rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning. Their cat, Bentley, stretched and rubbed his body against Veronica who stroked him gently.

“C’mon Bentley. Let’s get breakfast.” She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She kissed Bella’s head, who was peacefully eating pancakes, and went to JD. He kissed her softly and pulled her close.

“How are you, beautiful?” He smiled and looked at her.

“I’m doing fine.” And she was. She really, truly was.

_Dear Diary,  
I never thought I’d say this because I never thought I’d get a family, but I love my family. I really, truly love my family.  
Bella, my two-year-old girl, is the best child. She has brown, long hair like mine but green eyes like JD’s. She’s so pretty. Her skin is really nice and she is so beautiful that I genuinely can’t believe I brought her into this world.  
Our cat, Bentley, is really cute. He likes me the most because I sit down and write a lot, mostly because I work from home so I can look after Bella while my husband, JD (I know you know he is I just love writing husband), is at work. He got a promotion meaning he’s earning more money and I’m teaching Bella lots of things while doing a little bit of work on the side. I may get another child but, for now, I’m perfectly fine with what I’ve got.  
Although, now that we have a child, when JD and I can be alone, it means so much more because we don’t have a child between us and we just have each other. He is the love of my life and it does get tiring taking care of one child but Kaila and Bud as well as my parents are almost always perfectly happy to take care of Bella for a night or something while JD and I do something. I just love my7 family so much… I don’t know what I’d do without them.  
This isn’t a very long diary entry but I do have to go now because Bella just fell and is crying and JD is getting a first aid kit.  
Until next time!  
Veronica Sawyer Dean _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story! It's weird, coming to the end of something! I might write a second book, I might not, it depends on you guys. So, if you DO want a second one, leave your comment down below saying whether you'd like a sequel or not. I'd be happy to write one if needed.  
> Anyway, thank you guys for the support and I'll see you later!  
> -Heather xoxo


End file.
